


Mother Figure

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Fanfic Friday [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Contest Entry, Drabble Contest, Gen, fanfic friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was written for Fanfic Friday's Drabble Contest which involved writing a drabble but not your traditional 100. Instead, 200 or less.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku
Series: Fanfic Friday [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818250
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Prompts) Fanfic Friday, Platonic Relationships





	Mother Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was written for Fanfic Friday's Drabble Contest which involved writing a drabble but not your traditional 100. Instead, 200 or less.

I find myself wondering why I put up with her. She never does her work and just ends up making more for me to do. She doesn't listen to me despite the fact I am the captain and she my subordinate. Perhaps it is because I am a child to her. I watch her from my desk, only to have her sneak away when she thinks I'm not paying any attention. So much for her respect for me.

I dip by brush into my ink pot and continue to work on the paper work.

Only to have the ink pot tip over upon hearing her voice. "Oh taicho!"

I look up in annoyance, only to smell something delicious causing my stomach to suddenly growl. A tray of food is placed on the desk, my stomach growling. "You haven't eaten all day again."

Hesitantly I reach out for the food, bringing it to sit in my lap. I don't look her in the eye, don't mutter a thank you either. She knows though how thankful I am though. I remember why I put up with her. For a child with no mother she is the closest thing I have to one.


End file.
